


A Thousand Years

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, J/B Shuffled Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response for the Jaime/Brienne Shuffled Challenge. </p><p>Brienne fights for Jaime's life in King's Landing as the Dragon Queen demands Jaime's head... A thousand Years later, in another world, another time, Jaime Lannister meets Brienne of Tarth again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this was a weird one for me to write. It's REALLY long. LOL! I wrote this for the Jaime/Brienne Shuffled Challenge and I got Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years." Here are the lyrics for the song, and I hope you enjoy the story. 
> 
> "Heart beats fast  
> Colours and promises  
> How to be brave  
> How can I love when I'm afraid  
> To fall  
> But watching you stand alone  
> All of my doubt  
> Suddenly goes away somehow
> 
> One step closer
> 
> I have died every day  
> waiting for you  
> Darling don't be afraid  
> I have loved you for a  
> Thousand years  
> I'll love you for a  
> Thousand more
> 
> Time stands still  
> beauty in all she is  
> I will be brave  
> I will not let anything  
> Take away  
> What's standing in front of me  
> Every breath,  
> Every hour has come to this
> 
> One step closer
> 
> I have died every day  
> Waiting for you  
> Darling don't be afraid  
> I have loved you for a  
> Thousand years  
> I'll love you for a  
> Thousand more
> 
> And all along I believed  
> I would find you  
> Time has brought  
> Your heart to me  
> I have loved you for a  
> Thousand years  
> I'll love you for a  
> Thousand more
> 
> One step closer  
> One step closer
> 
> I have died every day  
> Waiting for you  
> Darling don't be afraid,  
> I have loved you for a  
> Thousand years  
> I'll love you for a  
> Thousand more
> 
> And all along I believed  
> I would find you  
> Time has brought  
> Your heart to me  
> I have loved you for a  
> Thousand years  
> I'll love you for a  
> Thousand more..."

A Thousand Years.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime was furious as he looked at Tyrion.

“I’ve never asked anything of you Tyrion. All I asked was that you send Brienne away. She’s never caused you or the Dragon Queen any harm. She’s innocent.” Jaime growled.

“Tysha was innocent brother. Just remember that.” Tyrion replied. Jaime took a breath, trying not to let the words sting as Tyrion wanted them too. It was hard.

“Instead you let her stay for my trial and she named herself my champion by combat. Is this your idea of revenge Tyrion? Revenge for Tysha? Is that what this is?” Jaime asked. Even to his own ears he sounded desperate. Tyrion gave Jaime a pointed look.

“Do you really think anyone can induce your Lady of Tarth to do anything?” Tyrion asked.

“No but you could have tried Tyrion.” Jaime replied coolly.

“She seems honest. Too honest for the likes of us. But that’s just my opinion. I’ve taken to calling Brienne the Lady of Tarth, to stop people snickering when I mention her name. I’m not so cruel as you imagine me Jaime. People call her ‘Kingslayer’s Whore’ and mock her. I refuse to allow it in my presence.” Tyrion said sadly. Jaime glared.

“No one has any right to name her a whore. She is not one. Let me see the next one who says that in my presence.” Jaime hissed, a sudden fire in his eyes. Tyrion rolled his eyes.

“Jaime, you are locked in a dungeon and can no more do anything then I could.” Tyrion stated. Jaime started to pace.

“Tell the Dragon Queen I refuse trial by combat. I’ll take the headsman, the noose, seven hells she can roast me alive with her blasted dragons if she wishes. Just don’t let Brienne fight for me. I don’t want her killed as well. She doesn’t deserve it.” Jaime said. Tyrion gave Jaime such a pitying look then.

“You finally know what love is Jaime. Now when it’s far too late.” Tyrion said sadly.

“Love? Don’t be ridiculous. You know I’ve only ever loved Cersei.” Jaime replied, hoping to deter his brother from any future revenge.

“And yet you haven’t begged for _Cersei’s_ life. You haven’t asked about her, or for her. Your only concern seems to be the Lady Brienne.” Tyrion shot back. Jaime glared at Tyrion fiercely. “If you must know, I did try to stop this Jaime. For your sake if not for hers. Your Lady Brienne came to the court and knelt before the Iron Throne to beg for your life. She pleaded for the Dragon Queen to hear your side of the story. Daenerys, while she will one day be great, is still a young girl, and refuses to listen to other sides. So Brienne demanded trial by combat. It amused Daenerys to allow it. So here we are.” Tyrion said. Jaime took a deep breath. The trial would be tomorrow and Jaime wanted to yank his golden hair from his head.

“Tyrion. I would ask you something. Only you can be trusted with this. I can trust no other.” Jaime said softly.

“Not even your Lady Brienne?” Tyrion asked mockingly.

“She and I may both die tomorrow Tyrion. There are children. A son and a daughter. Galladon and Joanna Snow. They were... they were born in the North. We thought Snow a fitting name.” Jaime said.

“You mean Galladon and Joanna Lannister. I know you brother. You and the Lady are both too honourable. I know that as soon as you learned the lady was carrying your child you most likely took her to the nearest Septon, Godswood or Red Priest and married her. Especially once the Kingsguard was disbanded by Cersei in her stupidity.” Tyrion said. Jaime frowned.

“Nothing gets past you, does it brother.” Jaime said softly. “But I didn’t marry Brienne for honour. I love her. You’re right about that much. I love her, just as I love my children. Galladon calls me father. He’s four. He wants to start practising with a sword, and become a great knight like his parents. Joanna... she’s not yet two years old, but she called me ‘dada’ just before I was taken to the capital.” Jaime said sadly.

“I’m sorry Jaime.” Tyrion said. Jaime knew he was being sincere.

“I wanted Brienne to stay in the North with Sansa, I wanted her to stay with the children and keep them safe. No one ever needed to know that the Kingslayer had other children. Brienne is so stubborn.” Jaime said sadly. Tyrion nodded his understanding.

“So my nephew and niece are with my errant wife in Winterfell.” Tyrion stated. Jaime nodded.

“If I die tomorrow, if Brienne and I both die, then you... I know I can trust you to care for them and love them as you would your own children. You’ve never been cruel to a child and I know you would not be cruel to them. Promise me that if it goes badly tomorrow that you will protect _them_ at least.” Jaime pleaded. Tyrion nodded.

“Daenerys isn’t the type to murder children. She lost her own child Jaime. She would not harm an innocent babe. I will protect your son and daughter with my life.” Tyrion said sadly. Jaime nodded.

“I’m sorry. About Tysha. Father convinced me that it was all for the best. I... I was a fool and I never forgave myself. I just want you to know that I am sorry even if you don’t forgive me.” Jaime said softly. Tyrion nodded.

“I know Jaime. I forgave you a while ago. Our father... our father was a manipulative man. He was cruel, but he was our father, and he was able to manipulate us all for years. I know that you didn’t do what you did to hurt me. I know that you have always done everything you can to protect me Jaime. I promise you that should this go badly tomorrow, that I will protect your son and daughters as your protected me.” Tyrion said.

“Daughters?” Jaime asked.

“Yes daughters. Myrcella has been brought back to King’s Landing. She was maimed a while back, but she lives. I will take her with me to Winterfell and see that she lives. I will ask Daenerys to legitimise her as a Lannister so that she may marry as she wishes. She loves Trystane Martell. Sad as it is, they grew to love each other, but what with her being a bastard, a marriage could never happen unless she’s legitimised.” Tyrion said.

“And Queen Daenerys would legitimise her?” Jaime asked. Tyrion nodded.

“As a Lannister, not a Baratheon, obviously. Daenerys is no stranger to the plights of love. She does have kindness in her.” Tyrion said.

“Yet she will murder Brienne and execute me in the same moment, leaving our children as orphans.” Jaime said bitterly. Tyrion sighed.

“You knew this may one day come to pass Jaime.” Tyrion replied. Jaime nodded. Tyrion turned to the door. “I will do what I can Jaime. But it will not be much.” Tyrion said.

“Thank you Tyrion.” Jaime replied. Tyrion nodded.

“Oh, and I thought you might wish to speak to your lady before the trial tomorrow.” Tyrion said. He opened the door, and the guards shoved Brienne inside. Tyrion and Jaime frowned angrily at the guards. “That is a highborn lady you think to shove around.” Tyrion stated angrily to the two guards.

“She’s the Kingslayer’s whore. Whores are whores.” One guard had the audacity to say. Tyrion glared at the man.

“I don’t care what you happen to think. I am the Queen’s hand, and you will respect a highborn woman in my presence.” Tyrion replied coldly. The guard said no more. Brienne was beside Jaime already. Tyrion left through the door. He turned around. “You may stay as long as you wish Lady Brienne. This cell is soundproofed. Your conversations will be private. However, if you wish to leave, just pull the rope near the door. A bell will ring outside.” Tyrion said. Then he was gone, and the door was locked behind them. Brienne stared at Jaime.

“Why Brienne? Why? I didn’t want this for you, you stubborn, pigheaded woman.” Jaime said sadly. Brienne frowned.

“If we die, we’ll die together Jaime. I will not abandon you.” Brienne replied.

“What of Galladon and Joanna? You’ll abandon them if you die.” Jaime stated.

“Galladon and Joanna are safe with Sansa, and I know you better than to think you wouldn’t tell your brother about our children.” Brienne replied. Jaime was exasperated.

“Brienne, my life is already forfeit. Don’t forfeit yours for a foolish cause.” Jaime said.

“A foolish cause? I don’t think so. I’m fighting for a noble cause like the Knights of old.” Brienne stated firmly. Her blue eyes pierced him even in the darkness of the cell.

“I’m the Kingslayer. My cause is no more noble then my crime.” Jaime shot back.

“It is not a crime to save innocents. If the Queen will not listen then I will fight. I will not just walk away and let you die Jaime! I am not beautiful, nor am I the smartest woman, but I can fight, and I will fight for you!” Brienne exclaimed.

“Why Brienne? My life isn’t worth this! It’s not worth your life to try and save me!” Jaime yelled. He was so frustrated that he couldn’t stop her. Brienne glared.

“Because I love you, stupid woman that I am. I waited my whole life to love someone who loves me as an equal. Maybe I’m being selfish. But I will not lose you when I could fight and save you. I won’t stand by and watch you die, and then go home and tell our children how we fought side by side at the wall, but I ran to save my own neck when the Dragon Queen came for your head. We swore. From this day to our last day. In front of a heart tree. If tomorrow is our last day, then it is our last day. At least I will die knowing you’re with me and that we won’t be parted long. I’ll die knowing I did everything I could do to save you, to save us both.” Brienne declared. Jaime grabbed hold of her then and kissed her. A deep, searing, passionate kiss that felt like it would burn them both inside out, like oil and fire consuming each other in battle. When Jaime pulled away, Brienne’s large, full lips, were red and swollen, but Jaime was more smug than sorry about that. They sat together on his straw pallet. “I won’t leave you tonight Jaime.” Brienne said gently.

“I wouldn’t wish you to, my lady.” Jaime replied.

“I’ve never been much of a lady.” Brienne replied.

“Well, my wench then. Do you prefer that?” Jaime asked. Brienne glared and Jaime laughed.

“You’ll never change, will you Ser.” Brienne said, a tone of resignation in her voice. Jaime grinned.

“Of course not. You’d get bored.” Jaime replied, making Brienne laugh then. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms for the rest of the night until the first rays of the morning came. Then Brienne left finally. She left to get her armour and face her fate, just as Jaime would have to soon enough.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Not an hour after the sun rose, Jaime was dragged into the courtyard and thrown before the dragon queen. Brienne was stood one side of the throne. On the other side was Robert Strong. Cersei’s monster. Jaime felt sick to his stomach. It would be Qyburn’s creation, Cersei’s champion that was basically the living dead, against Brienne. A woman made of flesh and blood. No matter how much stamina and endurance Brienne possessed within her, how was she to win against such a monster? Jaime wanted to beg, to plead for Brienne’s life. But he knew that would just make the process all the sweeter for the Dragon Queen.

“Ser Jaime Lannister, formerly of the Kingsguard, you are accused of the murder of Aerys Targaryen, the second of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. You’ve been given trial by combat at the behest of your champion. Let the trial commence!” Daenerys said. Her violet eyes practically glowed in the early morning light. Brienne stepped forwards then. Jaime wanted to scream and rage. He would have if the battle hadn’t started then.

Robert Strong lunged forward, hacking at Brienne, but Brienne was far too quick for him. Jaime felt his heart leaping into his throat every time a blow barely missed Brienne. He wanted to jump in save her. He wanted so much to end this, but he could not. He realised that Brienne used Oathkeeper to fight, and Jaime couldn’t help being proud. She started making her own swings, even though Jaime knew Strong was not tiring. But then, Brienne surely knew herself what Strong was. As her swings hit, Jaime saw black blood pouring from wounds. The Valyrian sword cut through Strong’s armour and pierced whatever his body was made of. No other sword had been able to do what Oathkeeper was now doing. Oathkeeper was causing Strong pain. Brienne whirled around with Oathkeeper in her hands. She had no grace to speak of in any other circumstance. It was only with a sword that she became truly graceful, the she danced better than any other woman. A sudden whirl had Brienne stabbing her sword into the creature’s heart. It fell backwards and Brienne plunged the sword into Strong’s throat, which gushed more black blood. He twitched and became still. Daenerys frowned as they saw it. The creature was dead.

Brienne turned and smiled at Jaime. Jaime grinned back at her, until suddenly, Strong sat up and thrust his sword forward, before anyone even knew what had happened, Brienne was impaled on Strong’s blade. The sword, straight through her heart. Brienne blinked, as though confused. She looked down at the sword point that shone bloodily through her chest. She placed her hands on the wound, and they came away red with blood. Strong fell backwards, and finally was completely still. Brienne had outlived her opponent, but at what price? As Strong fell backward, the sword was wrenched out of her, and Brienne gasped in pain and fell to her knees on the ground. Jaime struggled with the guards who held him, as Brienne fell to the ground, lying in a pool of quickly spreading blood.

“Be still Kingslayer!” One guard yelled angrily.

“Let him go.” Daenerys said. Her voice carried though she did not shout. Brienne had won the trial by combat. Jaime was free. The guards let Jaime go and he ran to kneel by his wife’s side. He stroked her straw coloured hair. Jaime wanted to curse, to scream, but he did neither of these things. He looked at her tenderly. Brienne blinked her eyes open, glazed with pain.

“I’ve won. At least one of us will live out this day.” Brienne uttered softly. Jaime shook his head.

“No Brienne. From this day until our last day. Do you not remember? You only reminded me last night wench.” Jaime said softly. Brienne smiled weakly at him.

“It’s getting cold. The Starks always say Winter is Coming. I think it’s finally here.” Brienne said softly.

“We just finished with winter Brienne. Stay with me.” Jaime whispered. Brienne screwed her eyes shut and blinked them open, as if trying to stay awake.

“Promise that if Joanna wants to be a warrior you won’t stop her. She might just want to play with dolls and embroidery all day and that’s all well and good, but she should always have the choice. Never barter her marriage prospects. Give her the chance to find what we have. She deserves it.” Brienne whispered.

“You are _not_ going to die Brienne.” Jaime hissed.

“I don’t think any of the Gods, Old or New, share your opinion Jaime.” Brienne said sadly.

“I can’t lose you.” Jaime pleaded.

“You will never lose me. I’ll always be with you. A thousand years from now we could meet again and we would still know each other. You’ll find me. I know you will. You’ve never left me before.” Brienne replied.

“I love you.” Jaime said. He didn’t care who heard him then. She was dying and she would not die without him telling her he loved her. Brienne smiled widely then.

“I love you too.” Brienne replied. Her eyes looked right into his. “Goodbye... Ser Jaime...” Brienne whispered. Her words trailed off, and suddenly, her ragged breaths stopped. Her eyes stared blankly at the morning sun in the blue sky, and at that moment, Jaime Lannister wept over Brienne of Tarth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been many years since Brienne had died. His two children had grown. Galladon was a strong, fierce warrior, who looked more like Brienne, than Jaime could imagine. His eyes were all Jaime’s though. He had the Lannister green eyes. But he had Brienne’s freckles and hair and frame. Jaime liked to imagine that Galladon looked very much like his namesake, Brienne’s dead brother. Joanna, reminded Jaime more of Myrcella. Her golden hair and tanned skin were all Lannister. Her frame was not dainty, but she had a woman’s figure, and she was so tall. Her eyes were Brienne’s blue, and she carried a smattering of freckles across the tops of her cheeks and her nose. She was also a fighter. She had squired with Ser Podrick Payne, who would never refuse a child of Lady Brienne, the woman who had given him a chance. Joanna had learned, and grown, and one day had arrived home with a bastard child in tow. A daughter she had named Brienne. She told her father she would never marry so if he wanted grandchildren he would have to accept bastards. Jaime had laughed and said to his daughter that they would not be bastards, they would be Lannisters if she would allow it. Of course Joanna would. She made her father promise that her daughter would fight just like her mother and grandmother.

Now Jaime was an old man. He had never gone back to Casterly Rock, and he never returned to the capital. He had returned to Winterfell, and it was Sansa and Tyrion who insisted on his staying. Sansa had told Jaime they were a family now, and whatever may have been before, was long forgiven now. So Jaime was lying in his sick bed in Winterfell, his daughter sat one side of him, and his son the other. His nieces and nephews had also visited. Tyrion and Sansa had managed to make eight children. Five daughters and three sons. Galladon ruled Tarth, and Joanna travelled where she pleased, dragging her own three daughters with her until they had settled where they wished.

“Father?” Jaime looked at Joanna. She still carried golden hair, as Galladon still carried hair of straw.

“Yes Joanna?” Jaime replied. He knew his time was coming. He was weak. The maester had said he would not last the night.

“How did you do it?” Galladon asked.

“Do what?” Jaime asked.

“Live without our mother when you loved her so?” Joanna questioned.

“Because she will never be gone. Not to me. She remains in my heart. When I go, I will see her on the other side. Maybe she will come with the Stranger to greet me.” Jaime said softly.

“I’ll miss you father.” Galladon said sadly. Jaime smiled weakly at his son.

“Go and get some rest.” Jaime told him. Galladon looked unsure, but Jaime pushed him. He didn’t want his son in the room when he died. Galladon nodded and went to go and get some sleep. “You too Joanna.” Jaime said. Joanna laughed then. Her laugh was rich and full, just like Brienne’s laugh.

“Do you think I’m as gullible as Gal, father? I’m not leaving you to die alone. I didn’t leave Myrcy and I won’t leave you.” Joanna said. Myrcella had died ten years ago, in childbirth. Her children lived with their father, Prince Trystane Martell, in Dorne. But Joanna had always been close to Myrcella. When she had heard that Myrcella was sick she had gone to Dorne and had not left Myrcella’s bedside until she had given birth and died shortly afterwards. Jaime had outlived all his children by Cersei and it had saddened him. Cersei had gone mad, locked in a dungeon. The woman refused to let go of her claims to power, and though Jaime and Tyrion had tried desperately to reason with her, she would not budge, and Daenerys would not allow her freedom to spread poison, and so Cersei had remained a prisoner until the end of her days. She had used her own bed sheets to strangle herself to death, all the time she had been screaming for the ‘valonqar’ as she died.

“Thank you father.” Joanna said suddenly.

“For what?” Jaime asked her.

“For loving me no matter what? For letting me be myself even though I bought shame on you by bringing three bastards into your home and lived like a Hedge Knight? I love Brienne, Sansa and Myrcella so much it hurts, but I know I bought shame on you by never marrying. But you accepted them anyways. You made them Lannisters and let them be themselves too.” Joanna replied. Jaime grinned at his daughter.

“That wasn’t a hard thing for me to do Sweetling. I promised your mother I would always let you be yourself. As for bringing shame on the family, you never could. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. That was all we wanted for you. Your mother and I, we wanted you to be happy.” Jaime replied. Joanna grinned, Brienne’s grin and all, and leaned forwards to kiss her father’s cheek.

“Try and sleep father. I know you’re in pain. I’ll stay with you until the end. I won’t leave you.” Joanna said.

“I know sweetling. I’ll give your regards to your mother.” Jaime said as he fell asleep. As the sun rose on a new day, Jaime Lannister took his last breath, and his family mourned him as they laid him to rest beside Brienne, just behind the great heart tree, where they had made their vows as man and wife.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jaime Lannister walked into the conference room and took his usual seat. He hated Mondays and board meetings, and he especially hated them when they involved his father and sister. Cersei spent far too much time demanding more power that she had no idea how to handle. Tyrion sat on Jaime’s right and grinned at him.

“We’ve got a new employee today. She’s taller than you. I feel positively tiny looking at her.” Tyrion stated cheerfully. Jaime blinked, not able to imagine a woman of such heights. The rest of the board members walked into the room, and that was when Jaime saw her. Straw coloured blonde hair, freckled skin, as tall as Tyrion claimed. It was her eyes that really caught him. Her eyes were so blue that Jaime found himself staring even though he didn’t mean to. A nudge from his side, got Jaime to snap out of it, as he glared at Tyrion.

“I didn’t think she was your type brother, but who am I to cast aspersions at anyone’s type?” Tyrion whispered. Jaime glared at his younger brother who looked to be on the verge of laughing at him. The truth was, there was something painfully familiar about this woman. His father introduced her as Brienne Tarth.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, as the workers all milled around in their usual bar, Jaime approached Brienne. She gave him a look as he smiled at her.

“Is this seat taken?” Jaime asked.

“No. Not that that would stop you I’m assuming.” Brienne replied.

“Not really.” Jaime shot back. He sat beside her. He looked at her carefully.

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s rude to stare?” Brienne quipped.

“No. She died shortly after my little brother was born, so she didn’t really get to teach me things like that.” Jaime replied. Brienne’s face went furiously red.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” Brienne apologised. Jaime stopped her.

“It’s alright. You couldn’t have known. You’re still new to the office. Have we met before?” Jaime asked.

“Before today? I don’t think so.” Brienne replied.

“It’s strange because I could have sworn we’d met before.” Jaime replied. Brienne blinked, and then smiled.

“Strangely enough, I feel the same way.” Brienne said. Jaime felt his heart beat fast as Brienne grinned at him, her teeth crooked, and somehow, Jaime knew she was the one for him. She may not have been the prettiest woman, but there was something about her, and that something had captivated him. Jaime knew that he wasn’t letting go of Brienne Tarth. So he did the only thing he could do. He started talking and making friends. Because being friends could lead to more, and Jaime was determined to win Brienne even if it took a thousand years to do it. 


End file.
